My ANT Farm Episodes
by Blizzard20
Summary: Just like the title says my A.N.T. Farm Episodes.


**My A.N.T. Farm ****Episodes**

**Hey everyone I'm back from my 3-4 months break. And here I am with a ANT Farm fanfic.**

**Like the title says I make my own ANT Farm Episodes, and my plan is to make around 15 to 20 episodes. **

**Before I wanna start this story I want to say I am just 12 years old ( almost 13 ) and I am Dutch and English is not my best thing. I hope u understand.**

**So lets start the story! This episode called: Lies and chANTage. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own A.N.T. Farm! It belongs to Disney!**

**P.S. I will do 1 episodes in apart parts because I don't have much time to write whole episodes with 2500 words. It will have three parts.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**At the ANT FARM**_

It was as usual a normal day at the A.N.T. Farm. Fletcher was painting on a new artwork. Olive was sitting on the couch reading a book about the Old Greece. Angus was hacking a site on his big computer. And other ANT's are doing things that are their talents.

''So how do you think about my painting?'' Fletcher asked his friends while looking proud at his painting.

''What is it?'' Angus asked while turning his chair to face Fletcher and his painting.

''The Grand Canyon! Can't you see it Angus?'' Olive said while putting her book down.

''What? No!'' Fletcher said. '' I even don't know what a grand mansion is.''

''It's the Grand _Canyon.'' _Olive correctedirritated. '' And you will know what it is until now.''

''What do you mean?'' Fletcher asked confused.

''Well, a interesting factoid about the Grand Canyon did you that the Grand Canyon is-''

''So unaccepted able!'' A mad Chyna walked in the ANT Farm.

''Hey! The Grand Canyon isn't unacceptable! OK I mean-''

''No, not that.'' Chyna said. ''It's that a want to play in the new musical, but they say I already waste the maximum for playing in plays! Isn't that unbelievable! I mean I didn't play that much, right?''

''Well let's see, you played in Wicked at the begin of this year.'' Olive said

''Oh, and you played in Mary Poppins.'' Fletcher added.

''And High School Musical the Musical.'' Angus said.

And the three just keep calling plays where Chyna played in. Until Chyna get irritated.

''Ok, I get your points!'' Chyna shouted to let them stop. ''But isn't it unfair for the kids who like acting that they cannot act.''

''So what's your point?'' Olive asked.

''My point is that everybody has right to do what they want.'' Chyna said. ''It's like painting without paint, or brainstorming without a brain. Do you understand.''

When Chyna finished talking they heard sniffle and crying from there back. And it was Angus who was crying about what Chyna said.

''That's so powerful Chyna! So powerful!'' Angus sniffled. ''I would like to help you, but I am too lazy to stand up and walk, so, later!'' Angus said the last words with his normal voice and turn his seat to face the three friends.

''I will do everything for you Chyna, so I would like to go with you.'' Fletcher said fast, while giving a big smile and stepping in front of her.

''Aw, that's sweet Fletcher.'' Chyna said with a smile. '' And what 'bout you Olive?''

''Oh, why not.'' Olive said.

And the three walked out of the ANT Farm.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Meanwhile in the school hall**

Lexi was as usually watching herself with her mirrors in her locker when Paisley walked to her.

''Hey Lexi.'' Paisley said with a big smile.

''Hi Paisley,'' Lexi said turning back to face Paisley. ''Why that big smile on your face.''

''Oh nothing, but I'm going to play a huge roll in a movie.'' Paisley said enthusiast with a bigger smile.

''What! You in a movie?! How? Why you. Not Me-''

''Lexi-''

'''What is the name of the movie? Who is the register? How-''

''Lexi-''

''Shut-''

''No, I wanted to say it,'' Paisley interrupted. ''Shut up Paisley!''

Lexi groaned madly and walked away followed by Paisley.

**Bad start isn't it. And sorry if it is short I wanted to update something but didn't have much time. Part 2 will be much longer. Can you maybe do in your review some advice to make this story better. Or have got idea's for the next episode PM or review. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes. **

**I will update in the start of November. Thanks for reading and see u next time! **


End file.
